


Round Two

by catfire13



Series: Taiyuu Stuff [1]
Category: Taiyuu OCT, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BHNA OCs, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Illustration, Kids beating each other up with superpowers or something, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfire13/pseuds/catfire13
Summary: In the matter of perspective is everything, and that the goal is already beneath Mujuyo's feet.It's time for a second round between the two hero classes of Taiyuu High, and Mujuyo is against a new student, the teal-haired girl that is Otsuka Aimi.
Series: Taiyuu Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791070
Kudos: 2





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Quite late, sorry about that.

Mujuyo floats, their coiled body just centimeters off the ground. Already at their side of the field of play, they turn their eyes to the center where the orb should be. Their opponent, Otsuka Aimi, a recent transfer into class 1A, is at the other side, no doubt ready to score for her class. 

Mujuyo…. knows little about her, but they bet that her quirk is more on the offensive side, a trend that they noticed frequently from the last collaborative exercises between classes 1A and 1B… But, it’s no matter, with Mujuyo’s quirk and the field’s environment of mock residential buildings of the Sundown Zone, taking the orb and outpacing Otsuka would be… child’s play, admittedly, but they should pay her due diligence when the time comes... 

Their hand tenses around their coil of rope, some sixty meters of climbing rope from the nearest outdoors store, a grappling hook, edges dulled, hangs from the end of it. It’s odds and ends floats precariously behind Mujuyo as they begin to unwind it, waiting for the combined voices of Aurora and Wolfsboon to call the start-

“Let’s...  **begin** !” Aurora announced, and Mujuyo sets off, uncoiling and springing from the ground, their eyes set on that centerpoint, ready to find their objective.

  
  


Mujuyo navigates the cityscape from above, they cast their rope to a distant building, spring off whatever surface they’re on, and  _ yanks _ , pulling themself through the air faster than ever before. Former instances of practicing in the false city with a teacher’s permission only allowed Mujuyo to go only so fast… and with their teacher’s eyes on their back, there’s no choice for them to go slow and deliberate over any and every action… but now?

This?

They cast their hand out again, the barbed head of the grappling hook glinting in the sunlight as it descends onto a building’s roof, wind and air bleeding past their fur. 

This is everything…

But it’s not the point, not now, in the middle of a test. 

Mujuyo casts their eyes about again, their hands idly pulling in their rope. They’re only a few blocks away from the target building, and they carefully take in their surroundings… 

The buildings around it are decidedly more well… detailed than the buildings at the periphery of the zone. The buildings are now clad with stone facades, fire escapes and light fixtures hangs from the sides. A lamppost. An unmarked street sign. 

Mujuyo takes a breath in and breathes out. 

Right, they should start from the top first, roof access visible from their perch at the side of a building. The target building is only a reasonable five floors, each probably about as big as a floor in the dorms…

Could they search it all before Otsuka reaches the building? Possibly not, but-

Mujuyo catches movement from the corner of their eye. They turn and face Gakusa Oh, their straight faced but snarking classmate from 1B.They briefly think back to the debriefing with Wolfsboon, and Gakusa’s comment on whether or not killing is allowed. Rather distasteful, but they would rather not say anything about it at-    
  
“So… just gonna sit and stare Possum-o?” Gakusa said, already beside Mujuyo, gloved fingers anchoring himself to the building, the rest of his body floating idly. 

His face is stuck between something flat and distaste, and all Mujuyo only could do is point to their building of interest.

“Oh,” He remarks, eyes twinkling with mild interest, “Need help with that?”

Mujuyo gives a stiff nod. 

“Five floors, where do you think is the more probable hiding spot?”

He smirks and chirps: 

“Well, you know that the zones are assigned, are they not? Best of you to think what the adults think-” A wave of the hand “-and plan accordingly!” And in a moment, he is gone, his back already retreating and heading to his own objective…

Mujuyo quietly wishes him luck, if only briefly. 

They turn their head back to the building.

Right, if the teachers had assigned Mujuyo and Otsuka to this field, then that means that the orb is placed… not near the entrance, both on the ground and on the roof… Then the middle then? The third floor?

Mujuyo is already at the window of the building, slipping a claw into the rubber and sliding it away, making room to enter. They take a quick breath and glide in, the apartment barely furnished or lit. They check this room, and then onto the next, looking for any suspicious pools of light beneath the cracks of closed doors.

They’re briefly reminded of the husks and ruins of the buildings in the old town, with enough history and life embedded into their walls despite the grime and the weeds and lack of what actually makes it a home… If Mujuyo had breathed in at that particular moment, they’d expected to see the dust whorl away at their breath, bits of rubble hovering from their old resting grounds-

A sharp thud…

And the sound of a curling curse being bitten back.

Mujuyo is pulled back from their thoughts, tense and still floating within the bounds of an empty apartment. They quietly move from the side of the room to a closer point, tail curling and uncurling in anticipation. 

Is it Otsuka? Did she already find the orb?

No. Mujuyo decides, no she did not, not until they themself see the orb cradled in her arms or nestled within a corner of this very building.

The muffled sounds beyond the wall continue. Mujuyo decides it’s Otsuka getting used to the lack of gravity… Nodding to themself, they made their way out the apartment and started searching through the others, everytime the thumping and the thuds from their opponent grows closer, they move on swiftly.

Until…

A flicker of movement at the doorway, a slight breath tensing and a still frame… Mujuyo holds their breath too, but Otsuka already dashed off, the sight of a glinting something already fading.

Mujuyo bounds off the wall and they’re off after her. There wouldn’t be a reason for her to be running unless she had something important with her, and they’re hoping to catch her before she escapes. 

Otsuka looks behind, and upon seeing Mujuyo pursing, she…

Her skin on her hand splits apart- Mujuyo nearly stopping out of fright -and a blade pierces through the wall, quickly swinging herself around a corner. 

She’s smart, Mujuyo decides, eyes keeping track of their opponent as she maneuvers the hallways with her quirk. She goes through corners quickly, the countless blades from her skin allowing for more precise maneuvers. 

Mujuyo keeps on pursuing her, jamming their feet against a wall and rebounding off it, the force of their kick letting them zap forward, their hands reaching.

A scuffle. 

A shriek. 

Blades flicker in and out in the dim light of the hallway, fur and skin sheathed in sweat and Mujuyo is away, flying, zipping their way out of Otsuka’s reach. The orb is in their hands and they and their arms had never ached fiercer.

But they kept on speeding through the hallways, darting past doorways and shouted “Hold ons!”, and quickly fumbled open a window.

And out into the sunlight they go.


End file.
